


Birthday Entertainment

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Barebacking, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Oral Sex, mentions of bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: Sanghyuk's birthday wish is to see Taekwoon under another man.





	Birthday Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and was only just inspired today to churn the rest of it out and decided to also make it a little birthday fic while I was at it for our favorite maknae. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

“That one.”

Sanghyuk speaking so clearly, with his hand situated on Taekwoon’s hip, had the thinner man turning his head to look in the direction of his boyfriend’s piercing gaze. And what he was met with was a man who was looking so intensely at him that he didn't even shamefully turn away when caught by both Taekwoon and his younger boyfriend as most would. 

“Him? Ah.. well he.. you think, baby?” Taekwoon spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music that had shifted into a louder song at that moment. The club was busy and the throngs of bodies were almost overwhelming, but it gave Taekwoon and Sanghyuk plenty of options to choose from, opportunities for there to be people who would _dare_ look at Taekwoon with a man of Sanghyuk’s stature at his side with a possessive touch to his waist or arm or hip at all times. 

Sanghyuk still had his eyes locked with this man, one who stood comfortably leaning against an empty corner of the bar. His shoulders and chest were broad and tapered into such a thin waist that Sanghyuk squeezed Taekwoon's in response as he had thought _his_ was small. But instead of fanning out into wide hips as his boyfriend’s would, this man was slim, but there was a clear sign of _strength_ beneath his tight shirt and leather jacket — definitely something that would have caught Taekwoon's eye if he had spotted him first. And when Sanghyuk brought his eyes back up, the man only smirked and gave a small nod. 

Daring…

“I like him.” 

Sanghyuk glanced at his boyfriend who had a flush to his cheeks that couldn't be entirely blamed on the alcohol. He knew that Taekwoon would like the sight of him, which is why he had pointed him out in the first place. 

“Go talk to him.” Sanghyuk encouraged and wasn't surprised by the affronted look he received. “What? He _has_ been looking at you this entire time.” 

“He could be looking at you! He could be into strong tops like I am!” Taekwoon slapped at Sanghyuk's arm when the younger man had rolled his eyes. It only caused the color to his cheeks to darken — but he wouldn’t admit that! With a grumble of a cursing him and his unborn children, Taekwoon slid away from Sanghyuk to go do as he was told. 

Taekwoon knew that they had come out that night to do this. He felt nervous and almost too forward and out there, as though he were about to make a fool out of himself. But he had seen the way that the man was looking at him. The way that he was _still_ looking at him, eyeing him intensely the entire time that he made his way over to him. It was unlikely that he _wasn’t_ interested… 

Taekwoon weaved his way through the crowd expertly, avoiding having himself knocked aside as he made his way over to the man who looked taller from afar. He stood about Taekwoon’s height, was just as broad as he was, but had a strength about him that made Taekwoon want to shiver and lay himself out for the man — hence why he was moving in to stand close enough to speak in the high volume, boisterous atmosphere of the club. 

“Buy me a drink.” Taekwoon spoke just loud enough to be heard, noticing how the other man leaned closer to hear him. “Then tell me your name.” 

“Why doesn’t your boyfriend buy you a drink?” A fair question, one that didn’t set Taekwoon off kilter too much. Observant was high on the list. 

“Because he thinks that I should be asking you to buy me one instead.” 

The man smiled, dimples catching Taekwoon’s eye and making him want to swoon. He nodded and motioned for Taekwoon to step up to the bar, which meant that he had to get incredibly close to the man to lean against the bar and order himself a drink. As he neared it, he was guided to lean his side against it, enough to squeeze in, his back to some stranger while his front was pressed _deliciously_ close to the man in question. The smell that wafted over him was a heady one, causing the same reaction as Sanghyuk’s scent did and it made Taekwoon feel weak, faltering in ordering his drink and forcing the man to order one for him. 

There was a hand that settled on his waist, keeping him situated where he was, and was soon enough bringing them closer together so their chests touched. It was out of necessity due to the crowded bar — that was at least what Taekwoon told himself. 

“What’s your name?” Taekwoon turned his head to look at the man who was so much closer and somehow so much more attractive. 

“Taekwoon.” 

“And your boyfriend’s name?” 

“Sanghyuk. Hyuk.” Taekwoon responded while waiting for his drink, finding it slipped into his hand after a moment, his fingers brushing against the other man’s and it sent waves of shock through his body. And the man noticed, based on the smirk that he was sporting. “What’s yours?” He asked from around the rim of his glass, hoping the blush wasn’t too evident on his cheeks. 

“Hongbin. So your boyfriend is okay with this?” He asked even as he slid his hand down to rest precariously close to Taekwoon’s ass by just settling on his hip. He glanced over to Sanghyuk who was standing against the wall and watching the whole act transpire with that heavy gaze in his eyes. Taekwoon knew that he was still in the clear. 

“Yes. More than okay.” Taekwoon swallowed thickly as the look in the man’s — Hongbin’s eye — became more clear, more potent in its desire ridden state. It made him want to curl up and hide with Sanghyuk because this… this was new territory he wasn’t familiar with. “He...he and I discussed this, so we’re good.” 

“Discussed it?” The interest in his tone was clear enough. That was a good sign, Taekwoon decided and so he nodded. “Discussed what...letting another man take you home for the night?” 

The confidence was oozing from the man and it made Taekwoon feel _shy_. He knew what he wanted — which was Taekwoon — and didn’t hesitate in taking it. It was a good sign still and Taekwoon would just need to navigate the water a bit more. 

“Well...coming back to our place, but essentially...yes.” 

There was an absence of speech for the next bit of time. Hongbin’s head tilted as he observed Taekwoon and then was once more glancing over at Sanghyuk who had not at all changed his demeanor. He was still standing vigil. 

“Will he be there? Watching?” Hongbin asked, seeming to have made up his mind and it made Taekwoon feel all too flustered to answer right away. He drank the rest of his beverage and set it on the bar to be taken care of. He gave a small nod and watched a devilish smirk appear on the man’s face, one that had him wondering if this was a good idea after all. “I’m in.” 

*

The breath was successfully taken from Taekwoon’s lungs as the man continued to assault him with a mouth that was more talented than he had been prepared for. It was enough to make him see stars, or nothing, really, when his head was tipped back and that mouth was working along his neck and collarbone, sucking and nipping in ways that had Taekwoon’s fingers hooking onto and pulling at Hongbin’s shoulders to bring him closer. 

“No marks.” Sanghyuk spoke from his spot in the driver’s seat, glancing back at them through the rearview mirror when the car came to a stop at a light. Hongbin met his gaze in the mirror and smirked, but there was a look of understanding that passed between them.

It had taken no discussion for Hongbin to agree to the rules that had been quickly run down by a breathless Taekwoon when Hongbin’s nose had been nudging along the curve of his ear, his breath so hot that he couldn’t stand it. The rules were simple enough.

_No marks._

_No kissing unless Taekwoon initiated it._

_Protection required._

_Listen to Sanghyuk’s commands and look to him for permission, not Taekwoon._

Other than that, it was free game and Hongbin had been all too eager to explore things further. 

Hongbin didn’t seem to disagree with the command, the reminder, and once again returned to Taekwoon’s neck to lave over it with his tongue, suckling just enough to leave a red spot but no where near long enough for there to be a mark. Taekwoon would give anything to feel those perfectly straight teeth tug at his skin further, but was respectful of his boyfriend’s wishes to leave his body as his. 

Soon enough, they were pulling into their designated spot in front of their building and Taekwoon had a hard time letting Hongbin go when the car stopped. They were stepping out of the car and neither of them were surprised when Sanghyuk pulled Taekwoon against him and into a heavy kiss that had the elder man moaning and curving up against him with no thought to Hongbin who was leaning on the side of the car and watching with interest. 

“Remember what we talked about, hyung.” Sanghyuk spoke just against his lips before he pulled away and eyed Hongbin again — the man once more having negative shame and didn’t look away or hide the look of desire in his own eyes. “You still interested?” 

“Hell yeah, I am.” Hongbin spoke with a confidence that Taekwoon had only ever heard from Sanghyuk and it was making him a sort of weak that he wasn’t used to from any other than the man he was pressed against. “This you guys?” 

“Uh huh,” Taekwoon spoke, wishing that Sanghyuk didn’t pull away from him to instead head to the lift which they would follow. He supposed he didn’t mind it too much when Hongbin slipped an arm around his waist instead. It caused him to shiver. 

“Fancy. What do you guys do?” 

“You don’t have to small talk, Hongbin-ah.” Taekwoon said in a near whisper, looking to his boyfriend who held the door open for them both to step in.

“Am I not allowed to ask questions?” Hongbin looked between the two of them and Taekwoon flushed and wanted to hide — why did he make him feel so flustered? 

“You are. I’m a paralegal and Taekwoon is my pretty little housewife.” 

Taekwoon gaped at him and hit him none too gently. “I am not! Don’t listen to him.” 

The laugh just made Taekwoon feel further agitated. It was so clear, so gorgeous. “No? So then what are you? What do you do?” Hongbin glanced to the top of the lift doors to see they were heading up to a high floor. 

“I’m an artist. I do sculptures.” 

Hongbin blinked and then dropped a hand down to take one of Taekwoon’s into his. There was a roughness along the pads that he touched ever so gently and made Taekwoon shiver. His smaller hands ran along Taekwoon’s before he brought them up to his lips to kiss gently. There was an intimacy to it that Taekwoon hadn’t expected, but maybe this guy was just one of _those_ kind of one night stands. Sanghyuk had been...until he was more than just one night. 

The lift _dinged_ at the twenty-fourth floor and opened into their penthouse apartment. Hongbin let out a low whistle. 

“Well, I can see it pays off.” 

Sanghyuk chuckled. Taekwoon ducked his head shyly. He reached forward to slip his hand into Sanghyuk’s only to have it squeezed gently and released as they went further into the apartment. Hongbin kept his arm around Taekwoon’s waist as they followed Sanghyuk past the ornately designed living spaces and into the hall to one of the bedrooms, the only one being left open. 

“I’m going to the bathroom. Show him around, angel.” And by ‘show him around’, Taekwoon was pretty sure Sanghyuk meant take him to the bedroom and get him situated. It made his heart race as he was looked to expectantly by Hongbin who didn't seem able to keep his eyes off of him. 

“Come…” 

Stepping into the bedroom put Taekwoon at ease. It was why they had decided that if they had found someone, they would bring him home to their bedroom where Taekwoon felt the most comfortable. The four poster bed looked ominous as it stood against the wall length windows which had curtains drawn back to expose the view of the city. All around were small objects of sentimental ownership: couple photos pinned along the walls, frames perched on the bedside, clothing somewhat strewn over the dresser drawers that Sanghyuk never managed to close. It was a relief to be in there, but the body next to his was not familiar as he was used to. 

“You seem nervous.” Hongbin observed. It brought a flush to Taekwoon's cheeks once again. “If you don't want to do this, I'm not going to force you.”

Taekwoon shook his head and turned to face the man who currently occupied his thoughts. His heart beat loudly and his palms felt sweaty, but this was something that he wanted to do, had been craving to do, and not a part of him wanted to back out for any reason. 

“I haven't been with another man in three years.” Taekwoon explained and flushed only further at the way Hongbin chuckled. “What's so funny?”

Hongbin was touching at the side of his neck, guiding his jaw up to direct his gaze to him with a small smirk on his lips. “It's cute.” This would have been the perfect opportunity for a kiss, but that had been against the rules and Sanghyuk wasn't in the room anyways. Yet, that didn't mean that Taekwoon’s eyes didn't fall to those lips that were pursed just the right amount and bracketed by dimples that looked ever so enticing. 

“It's Hongbin, right?” Sanghyuk’s voice spoke from the doorway and Taekwoon jolted back as though he had been doing something wrong. He hadn't. 

“Yeah,” The man in question confirmed, though by the glint in his eyes recognized the show of dominance based off of the perceived innocent question. The posturing made Taekwoon roll his eyes but say nothing in regard to it. 

“Hongbin, why don't you take a seat on the bed while Taekwoon gets more comfortable.” 

Taekwoon glanced at his boyfriend curiously before he understood what it was being asked of him. He turned to Hongbin to see the man glancing over him hungrily but there was no argument. He kissed Taekwoon’s cheek lightly before submitting to stepping back and away from him to take a seat on the bed. The way he made himself at home with such ease was enough to spark off another feeling of desire inside of Taekwoon. 

Given his hesitance, Taekwoon wasn't surprised when Sanghyuk stepped up behind him and reached around to start undoing his belt to untuck his shirt from his pants. It was such a gentle action, and a familiar one, that Taekwoon found himself leaning back against Sanghyuk and letting those large hands touch him with such familiarity that it sent shivers down his spine. 

The shirt was pulled up and deft fingers worked the buttons undone to expose fawn colored skin that only held the occasional bite bark nearly seared into flesh and left purple or green or even the lightest of yellows days past. The shirt was slid over his shoulders and down his arms to be dropped to the floor. His abdomen was tense and only made more so when gentle fingers caressed his stomach lightly. 

“Isn't he gorgeous?” Sanghyuk asked with a soft inquiring tone. His fingers moved to slide the belt out of the loops of his jeans and Taekwoon was only flushing further, the color rose appearing on rounded cheeks and long neck. 

“He is a beauty...and you would share him with me?” Hongbin agreed. He leaned back on a single hand, looking over Taekwoon yet again like he were something to be devoured. 

Sanghyuk guffawed. “Share? Never. But I'll let you have a taste of him.” That was the arrangement that Taekwoon and Sanghyuk had after all. This wasn't some desire that Taekwoon had, to be taken by another man when Sanghyuk could please him in any and all ways that he could ever ask him to. Instead, this was for the purpose of pleasing a long hidden desire that Sanghyuk had, one kept so quiet that three years and some odd months into the relationship he finally confessed to it. 

“A taste is such a tease…” Hongbin tipped his head to the side while continuing to eye the man who was slowly becoming further bared to him. Taekwoon’s pants were dropped and he was standing naked before Hongbin while still against Sanghyuk. 

“That is all you're allowed.”

“Then I'll have to make the most of it.” 

Sanghyuk nudged Taekwoon forward, just a light pressure on his lower back to encourage him to near the man who waited patiently on the bed. He watched how Hongbin was already outstretching a hand to curl around Taekwoon’s forearm, drawing the man's towards him and onto his lap, eying how those pretty thighs straddled the man’s narrow lap. His eyes didn’t linger too long, but did seem to take in the state of Taekwoon’s hairless form and the slight curve of his cock that was only half aroused, if that. 

There was a silence that overtook them while Hongbin had started to touch along skin that was untouched all but for the possessive marks that would be left in Sanghyuk’s wake. Sometimes just darkened patches with the barest outline of teeth, or fingerprints that denoted a firm grasp. 

Hongbin glanced over Taekwoon’s shoulder to see Sanghyuk had taken a few steps back to sit at a chair set up in a reading nook in a corner, leaving the two of them to their task.

“Your skin is so pretty.” The deep voice breathed while his eyes followed the trail of his fingers down to only just hover over colored skin. “But these marks...they look so…”

“I think they're pretty.” Taekwoon answered, lifting a hand to cover one of Hongbin’s to guide it to trace the edge of discoloration. “They never used to be so dark...until I told him that I'd find a man who would mark me right if he didn't start.” He met Hongbin's gaze seriously. “What we’re doing is for him...but it isn’t what it seems. These marks, the way he handles me, our rules...they're equally agreed upon. You shouldn't worry for me. I'm sure I want this as much as you do.”

“You think so?” Hongbin was still letting his hand skim lightly across marred skin.

Taekwoon made a soft sound of concurrence. His fingers were moving to draw down the jacket that encased the broad shoulders he couldn't stop staring at. His breath hitches when he sees the muscles of Hongbin's arms flex unintentionally when he moved his arms to remove the single article of clothing — one step closer to matching Taekwoon’s state of undress. The noise he released wasn't even one he could be ashamed of. 

Hongbin didn't stop there and it absolutely ruined Taekwoon to see so much warm golden skin right before him — to the point he forgot he was perched naked atop his lap. The jacket and shirt were set aside and Taekwoon found himself unable to help himself from touching said flesh. His hands skimmed over those shoulders and down that broad chest to feel at muscles that kept air from his lungs. He didn’t realize that Hongbin was watching with that amusement still. If he had, he would have turned away or called him a name, probably both. While he knew that he would be watched — because Sanghyuk would not be looking away — it wasn’t the same as the way that Hongbin was gazing at him so intensely… it definitely made him feel things that he normally never did. 

The effort with which Hongbin was turning to lay Taekwoon out on the bed to give him more proper attention. Said attention consisted of caresses of his mouth that had Taekwoon gasping and arching up to press further against them as they were so light and teasing that if he didn’t know better, he’d think it was Sanghyuk above him. Yet, with a glance over to where he knew his partner sat, the younger was watching intently with a smirk upon his lips — almost like he knew a secret that Taekwoon didn’t. 

Every second felt drawn out to be a million years, the hands that gripped with a gentle force that he was no longer used to. It was enough to give him the chills but make him groan all at once. The power that Hongbin was quickly holding over Taekwoon was not to be dismissed easily. This stranger knew just how to draw Taekwoon to a moaning mess before Taekwoon could even catch up. His hands were tangled in the man’s soft hair, tugging at it while perfectly straight teeth tugged at the thin skin of his hip bone. There was an undeniable pressure against his leg that he knew belonged to Hongbin’s arousal; the knowledge of it made him shiver.

“Move back and undress, Hongbin. You’re going to overstimulate him.” There was no need to honorifics or some other form of respect as Sanghyuk was watching this man lay out his boyfriend to please him in ways only he should be allowed. His voice had drawn Taekwoon’s attention to him and it gave the eldest a moment to catch his breath, finding that it was labored and whimpers had been entwined with every one of them. 

Hongbin didn’t hesitate but for the trail of kisses that slide down the top of his thigh when he was slinking off the bed. Every movement caused a ripple of muscle that didn’t draw Taekwoon’s attention for that moment. His glossy gaze was focused on Sanghyuk, taking comfort in the steady gaze of his partner. There was no resentment, no dislike or displeasure in his eyes as he sat vigil still. Taekwoon could tell that he was enjoying this as much as he had hoped he would. 

Taekwoon eventually did direct his gaze back to Hongbin as the man stripped of the rest of his clothes, moving back over him within the minute of pulling away. That moment was enough to cause chills to spread across the entirety of Taekwoon’s body. Hongbin’s lips were once again drifting across his skin, but this time not stopping until they were at the corner of his jaw and they were more appropriately aligned with one another. It was a heavy feeling to have another man above him, wedging between his spreading legs and welcoming him up against his pelvis intimately. 

Taekwoon’s hand ran down the length of Hongbin’s back, settling on his pert ass and pulling him closer to start the friction that he had been in need of for far too long at this point. He was not disappointed when Hongbin took control and rocked his hips in the way that he had been needing. His head was tossed back and his mouth fell open to release a noise of pleasure, strained and having been caught in his throat for the longest time. It didn’t cease as Hongbin was quick to take the opportunity to attach his mouth to the bared column of his neck. 

This stranger was not hesitant in his touches. It only made Taekwoon’s heart accelerate while his skin perspired to make the movements between the two of them more sensual and slick. Feeling the way Hongbin grabbed at his thigh to hitch it over his slim hip had caused Taekwoon to gasp and look to his boyfriend for further guidance. Hongbin’s head turned to do the same and somehow he understood what was being given when Sanghyuk nodded because Hongbin was moving to roll Taekwoon onto his stomach with no words passed between any of them. 

His hands were quick to tangle in the blankets while his hips were pulled up, leaving him on his knees and completely exposed. Vulnerability was not an uncommon feeling for Taekwoon, just the man behind him was. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of it all that heightened his senses, leaving him shaking where he was. Hongbin’s hands guided Taekwoon’s legs further apart, his chest still resting on the bed and he was glad for it when Hongbin’s slicked — when did he get ahold of the lube? — hand pressed to his entrance. There was a clear plot to drive Taekwoon insane when his finger pushes just past the tight ring to his body simultaneously as Hongbin’s tongue guided one of his testicles into his mouth to suckle on lightly all the while the other hand curled around the throbbing length that he had thought would be left hanging between his legs sans stimulation. 

Taekwoon would swear that he could hear Sanghyuk’s breathing increase from where he sat across the room. But he didn’t know if he could really think about his audience when the inducement of all his noises only drew him from his body lest he be left mindless at it all. 

Hongbin was sin incarnate, Taekwoon was swearing as he cursed all he knew. There was little else explanation as the man continued to reduce him to a state that had his hips rolling back and then down, anything to get more even though the man was leaving nothing to be wanted as he did it all. He knew that he was shivering as Hongbin guided his body open with practiced ease, his tongue dribbling saliva along his skin that was drawn so tight across his balls. 

While Taekwoon kept his body where it was — albeit rolling his hips for more — his thighs quaked with the effort to keep where he was. He didn’t know how long he was made to endure the pleasure, but he did know that there was suddenly a hand at his cheek, wiping tears that he didn’t even know had been spilled. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Sanghyuk asked in that always caring, always tender voice of his. Because even when Sanghyuk was the one that was reducing Taekwoon to this state, he was still always considerate enough to check on him. 

With a sniffle, Taekwoon nodded. Hongbin’s hands had left him, his mouth long gone and having left him cold when the air touched all the wet skin. 

“I don’t wanna stop.” His whispered words were desperate. They brought a smile to Sanghyuk’s face before the younger male kissed him gently. “I’m okay.” 

Sanghyuk didn’t say anything when he pulled back, letting his hand linger for only a moment before he rose. Taekwoon watched the look passed between the two younger men, seeing them both nod before Hongbin was moving into position behind Taekwoon. One of his smaller hands slid along the length of his spine, causing his back to arch more provocatively. 

Sanghyuk returned to his seat to watch just as Hongbin started to push into the eldest who was once again reduced to a state of sobs and whimpers. 

There was no pain — for if there were, Sanghyuk would have put a stop to it — but the noises were pitiful either way. Taekwoon wasn’t a passive participant, though. He pushed himself up as soon as he was able to get his bearings and slid an arm around the back of Hongbin’s head. His hips pressed flush to the younger and he dropped his head onto his shoulder to release the sounds of pleasure. 

Hongbin’s mouth worked at his bared neck when he settled onto his knees with Taekwoon seated in his lap where he looked like he belonged. Taekwoon would have been amused by the slight widening of his eyes in shock if he were coherent enough to have noticed it. Instead, his hips start rolling near immediately, finding that the noises that fall from Hongbin’s lips were seducing all on their own. He wanted to be the reason every one of them were drawn out. 

Taekwoon moved his hands to grasp at Hongbin’s thighs as they were settled between his own. He is using them for leverage as he moved. The silence of the room was stifling, or would be if Taekwoon could think to take a breath while he rocked like his life depended on it. The sound of their skin hitting one another was all that filled the space between the gasps of breath and wanton moans that were shameless and only served to egg both of them on. There is little reason to cease when it was clear the foreplay leading up to this had left them both filled with desire. Every movement was to achieve the mutual goal of release. 

Taekwoon’s hips didn’t cease when he found the perfect angle in which to rock for both of them. Hongbin was letting out the softest of grunts, reminding Taekwoon how Sanghyuk often liked to try and suppress his pleasure. But with the increasing speed of his hips when he realized just what angle to move to stroke against his prostate, Taekwoon found that Hongbin could grow louder. The knowledge would be beneficial if only this wasn’t the only time this would happen. 

Hongbin’s cock inside of him had Taekwoon feeling nearly too full. The stretch would burn soon after Hongbin left him, but he didn’t care when the sensation of being spread just right was leading him closer to an orgasm that was aided when Hongbin’s hand suddenly gripped and stroked at his bouncing cock. Taekwoon didn’t have the endurance to withstand such an assault, his rocking reaching a peak of desperation before he was hit with the waves of his orgasm. It borderlined too intense as it was pulled from him. 

His thighs started to shake once more when Hongbin’s hips thrust up into him again and again to reach his own climax. Taekwoon’s sense of time abandoned him as he felt blinded when every thrust was aimed too perfectly into him. However long it was didn’t matter when Hongbin’s release filled him, reminding him that he hadn’t told Hongbin to put on a condom before fucking him. 

Taekwoon’s pleasure wavers for the moments before Sanghyuk climbed onto the bed in front of the two connected men. His hands were cupping his cheeks to bring him into a forceful kiss that Taekwoon didn’t have the energy to respond with properly. 

The next he was truly coherent of was the feel of Sanghyuk’s release spurting onto his stomach, adding to the mess that would soon dry on his skin if not wiped off before then. 

A smile spread across his pouty lips when he was brought to lean against Sanghyuk despite the other man still buried within him. While this had been Sanghyuk’s desire and Sanghyuk’s idea, Taekwoon felt reassured that the man was not angry with him or upset that he had been fucked by another man. 

It must have been a joint effort between the two other men when Taekwoon was guided back to the bed, left empty and yet covered by the blanket. His eyes are hooded slightly when he watched Hongbin wipe himself off and get dressed. Sanghyuk had tucked himself away. The two spoke in hushed tones, glances spared in Taekwoon’s direction, but nothing to give the eldest any idea of what was being discussed. 

“The guest room is down the hall. I’ll see you in the morning.” Sanghyuk wished him a good night, shutting the light off and the door behind Hongbin when he left the room, left to wander the apartment of his own volition. 

The idea that some stranger would be wandering their home seemed far more intimate than having him inside of him — and it startled Taekwoon awake. 

“What—” 

“That’s Lee Hongbin. He’s new at the office.” Sanghyuk explained while he stripped down to sit on the edge of the bed, a hand running over Taekwoon’s arm soothingly. 

“You _know_ him?” Taekwoon asked in absolute shock, his eyes widening as he stared at his smirking boyfriend. 

“You don’t really think I’d let some random stranger in our home to have sex with you, do you?” 

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes before laying back down, bundling the blankets up under his shirt. “You’re cooking me breakfast tomorrow or I’m going to break up with you.” 

“No you won’t. You love me.” Sanghyuk moved to get under the covers with the elder, pulling him against him even if Taekwoon put up a bit of a fight. It was all for show because he soon turned over in Sanghyuk’s arms to curl into his chest. 

“I love you.” The elder grumbled out, unable to go without saying it for too long. 

“I love you, too, hyung.” Sanghyuk returned with a kiss to his forehead, making sure they were tangled in the way that they could both accept when falling asleep. “Thank you for tonight.” The younger spoke after a few minutes of silent, knowing that Taekwoon hadn’t yet fallen asleep. 

Taekwoon tipped his head up only enough to kiss the man’s chin before returning to his tucked place to go to sleep. “Happy birthday, baby.” They’d talk more about this _Lee Hongbin_ in the morning.


End file.
